


"Why Does Anyone Have to be Naked?"

by catrinahart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinahart/pseuds/catrinahart
Summary: Niall's a bit short on rent before starting his new job and Harry's his best friend that needs a model for his art class- its a win/win situation.





	"Why Does Anyone Have to be Naked?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing this and re-writing this since March. My first contribution to this drabble collection and my first attempt at a drabble.

“Are you really sure that this is legit?”  Niall asks him.

 

“Of course, I talked to my professor, our last model dropped out, and we need someone to paint.  Its just two hours Ni and then you don’t have to worry about rent.”  Harry tells him as both of them walk through the campus.

 

“I start next week, and I’ll have my first paycheck in two and a half weeks.  Can’t you just lend me the money?”  Niall looks more and more uncomfortable as they get closer to the building.  Harry has lived next door to him for the last two years of Uni.  But he really started fancying him long before that.  He’s pretty sure it was his first day of classes when he ran into Niall while Harry was trying to find his way around the campus. Niall had been loud but helpful and walked him half way across campus to his first class.  To say that Harry had been infatuated at first sight is an understatement.  It didn't take long for them to become fast friends and Harry had been over the moon when Niall had moved in next door. 

 

When Niall graduated uni just three months ago Harry was afraid that he would move away and that would be the end of their friendship and the fun things like movie nights and Tuesday Trivia pub nights.  But not to worry- Niall didn’t go anywhere, just started searching for his job that would be his career and stayed put living right next door to Harry.

 

He starts his brand new job at the music studio next Monday and he just needs a little bit of cash to float him until then.  Luckily Harry’s art class needed a model and well- Harry really wanted to paint him, it may also be a perk that Niall was going to be naked, or mostly naked.  At least Harry hoped he would. 

 

“You know I don’t have extra money lying around.  Besides this will be the easiest money you’ve ever made.  Just stand there and look pretty.”  Truth be told that isn’t going to take much, Niall’s always pretty to look at.

 

Harry pulls open the door for him and there are already students there gathered around where the professor has a low bar stool set up. 

 

“I’m going to go and put my stuff down; I’ll be back in a sec.”  Harry goes to his station, settles his stuff in and just wonders how this is going to work.  As luck would have it he doesn’t have to think too much about it because just as he’s coming back to Niall the professor is talking to him, Niall smiling and shaking her hand. 

 

Just as Harry makes his way over he hears the “…you can take your clothes off when you are ready, just set them over there.”  She walks away she motions to a small table just off to the side.  She's already complete gone so she doesn't see the way that Niall pales and he turns those wide blue innocent eyes on Harry.

 

“What?”  He ask and  Harry does his best to look nonchalant shrugging his shoulders trying to show the indifference like, _hey you’re going to be naked what does it matter? No biggie._

  

“The girl model was naked last week.”  Harry tells him trying to calm the other boy down.

 

"Why does anyone have to be naked?"  Niall stutters it pulling down on his shirt, like he’s trying to keep it in place and Harry can’t believe that he’s uncomfortable or unconfident… that would be ridiculous.  Niall is clearly one of the most attractive people on the planet.  And, and he’s always walking around in just jogging shorts- Harry’s pretty sure he’s caught him in the halls in just his pants before.  Surely Niall isn’t…shy?

 

Impossible, he’s too beautiful to really even put into words- he has to know that.  _Has to!_   None of the paintings the students do today will not be able to do him justice.

 

“It’s art Niall, I can’t paint you with clothes on.”  Harry walks up to him and whispers, trying to calm the panic setting in.  Because it is panic, damn it he should have told him, should have prepared him.  He curses the selfish part of him that really just wanted an excuse to see Niall naked.  

 

“Uh, yes you can.  People do it all the time.  Most paintings that have people in them have them  _wearing clothes._ ”  He stresses, his hands are now fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt twisting the material in nervous fingers.

 

“Okay, true but this- it’s just about the male body- we aren’t checking you out.  We’re not judging you or anything like that.”  Harry walks closer and whispers to Niall, “And if you don’t do this then you don’t get paid.”  The art students around them are setting up their canvases, angling their easels, and adding paint to their palette, getting ready to paint Niall.

 

“Can I leave my pants on?”  Niall hisses out and Harry looks over to the professor, she's talking with one of the other students.

 

“I don’t think so, maybe?  I thought I told you this was about the male form?”  And he did, he knows he did, he also had guessed that Niall might not have known what he was in for.  And _damn it_ there is the guilt again, but he really doesn’t have the money to loan out and this really had seemed like the perfect solution.

 

“You didn’t tell me I was going to have to be naked!  What the fuck, Harry?”  And Harry feels like he’s getting yelled at but Niall’s voice is barely above a whisper.

 

“Niall, why are you nervous?  You’re fucking gorgeous.”  At that Niall shoulders lose all their tension and he looks up at Harry amazed eyes wide like he can’t believe what Harry just said.  Like he’s _surprised?_  Does he _not know?_

 

“What?” He murmurs and it’s like his body has lost all its sharpness and he’s just fuzzy around the edges and Harry wants to pull him in and cuddle him and keep him like this forever.  But to be honest he fights that urge a lot.

 

“Have you looked at yourself, you _are_ a work of art, those shoulders, the muscles in your back, God your arse is to die for.”  Harry speaks softly, less any of the other students, or god forbid the instructor, hear him.  They don’t speak for a while just keep looking at each other, green eyes and blue eyes holding-communicating in their own way.  And Harry’s day is definitely looking up.

 

“Mr. Styles if you would step back from the model and prepare your station.”  The professor’s voice pulls both of them out of the trance that they seem to have fallen into.  He’s always respected the professor and she seems nice- at least Harry has always thought so, but now the idea of her and all these people seeing Niall naked is making Harry just as nervous as Niall. Maybe this was a bad idea. He doesn’t really like the thought any more-

 

“Professor, he was just wondering,” And he pauses as the instructor comes forward and Niall finishes the question.

 

“Can I leave my pants on?”  And his voice wavers a little and Harry feels that stabbing guilt again but really he thought that Niall knew or at least could figure it out.  Anyone coming to model for an art class would know that they would need to be naked right?  At least now it makes sense why Niall asked what he should wear last night when they were done at the pub.

 

“No, however I do have some nude knickers if you are concerned about your modesty.  Rest assured Mr. Horan no one here will judge you or your body, this is a pure project about the beauty of the male form and how best to capture it on canvas.”  At that Niall seems to relax a bit more, however Harry now is wondering what Niall would look like in knickers.  He’s getting a little bit uncomfortable in his pants…this may not have been the best idea.

 

“It’ll be fine.  I promise… besides I’m the only one you know here.  You’ll never have to see any of them again.”  Harry tells him, squeezing his hand quick and walks away and as he gets to his station set up and the professor is talking with Niall, and she has him stand here or there to find the best light.  It’s then that he finally starts to peel off his clothes. 

 

It shouldn’t be hot, it really shouldn’t.  But Niall starts with his vest, pulling it off over his head.  It makes his dark hair spike up before he runs a hand through it trying to calm it back down.  The best part, though, is that he’s looking at Harry, blue eyes locked on his and there is an intensity there that wasn’t there when they were walking here.  And there is heat in his eyes and _oh shit._ Niall definitely remembered what Harry had said earlier when he was trying to comfort him but it looks like maybe Harry wasn’t all alone in the ‘pining for his best friend’ department.

 

He toes out of his trainers, turning around and bending over to pull off his socks, giving Harry a great view of his arse.  And yeah, this, this was going to get a little uncomfortable.  He stands up and puts his shoes, socks, and vest on the small table the professor had shown him then he turns back around, gaze locking back onto Harry’s and moves onto his jeans. 

 

He glances down slightly like he actually _needs_ to look down at the snap of his jeans but then he’s looking up at Harry through those dark lashes of his and… just… _fuck._ He does a little shimmy as he’s pulling his jeans and pants down and then he’s there naked and Harry gets to just look his fill. Niall gathers up his jeans and pants, tossing them to the join the rest of the clothes and sits on the bar stool, where the professor walks him through posing his body. 

 

It takes a minute to get him settled but Harry’s just a little awe struck, those strong shoulders tapering down to a fit waist with just a small curve of flesh on his belly.  Harry wants to bite it and leave a trail of bruises in his wake.  He wants to comb his fingers through the hair that covers his chest, follow it down to a darker thatch of hair neatly groomed at his groin and wrap his hands around that very pretty cock.

 

He can hear the other students start to sketch him out as he sits down, blushing, his chest, neck, and cheeks turning red, but he won’t stop looking at Harry and he really can’t stop looking back at Niall, and this was not a great idea because there is no way that painting Niall will ever be able to do him justice because he looks so perfect, like an angel placed down in front of them to show them all how unfair the world was because they couldn’t all look just like this.

 

The professor poses him, sitting on the edge of a stool, legs partially spread, elbows resting on his knees, alternating between shoulders strong head raised and shoulders hunched over- head hanging down.

 

But Harry just keeps getting hung up on different parts of his body, he just wants to look at everything- even his legs, skinny but with lean defined muscles in them and all he really wanted was to know what they would feel like wrapped around his waist.  Those hands, fingers tangled together, and he wants them clawing into his shoulders, tangled in his hair.  Then there is the long scar on his knee that he really just wants to kiss it, and run his tongue along to see if it’s more sensitive than the rest of his skin.  Oh, God and the curve of his neck, right to the collarbone, it looks tasty.

 

“Mr. Styles you should probably get started, we only have the model for two hours.”  The instructor prompts him, like he doesn't already know that.

 

“Of course…”  He stutters out, two hours of staring at Niall naked, this was going to be interesting.

 

But once he gets into sketching him, it takes his mind off of the throbbing in his jeans.  But when he starts adding the paint- adding all the colors of his body, he’s just enthralled with the process, loving it.  He really would like to do this for hours.  His eyes keep catching Niall’s as he looks over his canvas and every time Niall offers a small smile. 

 

There is no way that Harry can capture the beauty that is Niall, but he tries and before he knows it the two hours are up and  Niall has his kit back on and  the professor is handing Niall a £100.00 note.  It really seems like such a shame to be covering all that skin.  Harry feels like he really should do something about it.

 

Niall pockets the note and even from here Harry can see the relief on Niall’s face that he won’t have to worry about rent this month anymore and not really ever again moving forward especially since he starts his new job next week. 

 

Niall sits back down on the stool and Harry knows he’s waiting for him.  So he takes a little longer, cleans his brushes more thoroughly as the other students start to leave one by one.

 

Once they are the only ones left, the professor having escaped to her office, Niall comes up to him.  He looks just this side of shy and he can’t help but love it because it’s another side of the normally loud somewhat brash Niall that he’s used to.  He’s never seen this side and he’s known Niall for years now.

 

“So what do you think?”  Niall asks- he’s much closer to him than he normally stands.  Harry can smell his cologne and underneath that just _Niall_ and its flooding his senses.

 

“About what?”  Harry asks, giving Niall all his attention as the Irish lad looks up from under his lashes, bright blush on his cheeks, blue eyes bright and questioning.

 

“Now that you’ve seen me naked.”  Niall explains looking off to the side, avoiding eye contact, and twists one foot back and forth in a nervous gesture.

 

“Well I would really like to see you naked again soon-”  _And shit -_ he should really learn to think before he talks…  But Niall’s fingers are already hooked in his belt loop pulling Harry’s hips towards his.

 

“Yeah?”  Niall asks and it’s almost so soft that Harry doesn’t catch it.  But those bright blue orbs are looking up at him, like he really needs to know this answer.

 

“Yes.  And to clarify- not to draw you.”  And Harry nods just to prove his point, his curls bouncing in the edge of his vision.

 

“Well then… thanks for the clarification.” He nods slightly and then he moves his fingers to hook into the front of his jeans pulling him completely flush, hips pressing against one another in the empty art classroom and Harry’s pretty sure Niall can tell that he’s half hard, was for most of the class.  “Let’s go do that then.”  And he rocks to the tips of his toes pressing his lips hard against Harry’s, tongue tracing the curve of his lower lip demanding entrance.  Harry whimpers- he’s feels like he’s being blown apart and put back together and all the cracks are still shaking, no longer fitting together the way he used to. 

 

Harry can’t believe this is happening.  He had no idea that his feelings could be returned- he’s had dreams about this but  he had never dared to hope that this could happen.  He would have been best friends with Niall forever, if that was the only way he could have him.  “Besides, I want to see you naked too, preferably on your bed, and we can maybe do different type of  ‘appreciate of the male form’.”  Niall tells him and his cheeks are flaming red, but so are Harry’s and it feels like his body is overheating and he grabs Niall’s hand and starts walking them to the door at a _very_ quick pace.

 

“Yes, let’s go ‘appreciate the male form’…I like that plan, I like it a lot.” Harry words rush over each other  and he looks back when Niall’s laugh rings through the halls, his smile bright.

 

And if they don’t make it to the bed the first time... they do eventually… Harry’s not worried- he plans on appreciating Niall for quite some time… maybe even forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments/kudos are appreciated!


End file.
